A Helping Hand
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: "She knows how just one person can change someone's life. She's there for anyone that needs her, just to prove that compassion still exists. She's here for everyone."


**Yuki- Hey guys. It's been a while since I posted a one-shot, so here it is. It's something to let out all my writers block and boredom. **

**School starts for me on Tuesday. Yay. Junior Year.**

**For those of you who read Pen Pals, you should know that my birthday was on the 24th of August. A lot of you were wondering, so I'm going to tell you.**

**I turned sixteen on that day. I am a sixteen year old girl who's a Junior in high school. Wooh. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this thing I wrote up. Took me like three days.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>:A Helping Hand:<strong>

_"I knew it. It's futile. I've chosen a different path. I can never go back. A broken egg can never be put back together again."_

_Su floated towards him with a smile on her face. "But Sensei, he said, "see you again." Keep reinventing and polishing yourself and who you want to be can be born over and over." _

_Nikaidou widened his eyes at the small chara; Su giggled. "After all, you can still see us, right?"_

_He smiled as his eyes averted to the ground. But then he noticed Amu smiling at him and crossed his arms stubbornly, trying as hard as he could not to give in._

_"In any case, the Embryo creation plan has failed. Even after expecting all those resources. It's a total screw-up. There's no denying that I'm the loser now."_

_Amu looked at him confused. "Loser? Who were you competing with?"_

_Nikaidou narrowed his eyes. "That would be... Society as a whole, I guess?"_

_"You can't remember?" Amu asked. "Then it couldn't have been much of an opponent."_

_He widened his eyes. _

_"Amu-chan!" He heard one of the students, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. _

_"Are you okay?" Tadase asked. Amu smiled. "Guys!"_

_Kukai and Yaya were practically flying towards the teacher before them. "Nikaidou!" Kukai shouted. Yaya squeezed her eyes shut. "Prepare yourself!"_

_"Hey, wait a second!" Amu exclaimed, making them stop dead in their tracks. _

_After they calmed down, Amu was finally able to explain. "Thanks, everyone. But it's okay now. Nothing happened to any of us, and Su's back safe and sound."_

_Su bowed apologetically. "Sorry to worrying you all."_

_Kukai looked over at NIkaidou. "Well, if Hinamori says it's okay..." _

_Tadase smiled. "In that case, let's get going." Nadeshiko nodded. "Yes."_

_Nikaidou had widened his eyes once again, looking at all the children walk away. _

_"Man, I'm still not satisfied," Yaya grumbled. _

_"Well, just don't sweat the small stuff," Kukai replied._

_Amu and her charas giggled as they looked back at Nikaidou. "Bye-bye, Sensei. See you again."_

_"Goodbye!" Su said cheerfully. Then they were gone. _

_Nikaidou was left bewildered by that strange girls power. How did she manage to change his perspective on his life so easily? _

_He smiled. That's when he realized that he needed to make a change._

**:A Helping Hand:**

_"You think this serves me right."_

_"Why would I?"_

_"Girls never like me." _

_"That's not true." __**Well maybe a little.**_

_"Um..." Amu said after a silence. " I've screwed up before. I Character Changed and went crazy in front of everyone. It was so completely lame, but it ended up being pretty well-recieved." She smiled at her. "It was a relief in a way. It's pretty tiring to use your outside character all the time."_

_Rima peeked at her. "I like comedy. Gags, too. But I hate the fact that I can't make anyone else laugh." She looked to the ground, reminiscing about her childhood._

_"When I was little, I would joke around and make everyone laugh. I was happy when my mom and dad laughed. But eventually I realized..." Her voiced strained a little. "That laughing is stupid. It's useless. Childish and weak people use humor as an escape mechanism. A lame joke leaves you feeling cold, right? Nobody needs that."_

_Amu looked at her worriedly. She felt so sorry for her, and her whole perpsective on her had changed. She hadn't known that she went through such hard times. She looked up at the sky, thinking of what to say to make her feel any better._

_"The other day, you told me that I just have to take back my X Egg. That made me happy." Rime looked over to her again, as Amu continued. "Because it meant that Dia isn't an unnecessary character. She's part of the real me, too." She smiled at Rima, who widened her eyes. She sat up, bewildered by the pink haired girl in front of her. _

_Amu stood up, reaching out her heand. "Let's go, Rima. Let's get your bag from the classroom and go home. Your dad's coming to pick you up, right?"_

_Rima slowly held Amu's hand, who helped her up. "Yeah."_

_That was when their relationship completely changed. _

**:A Helping Hand:**

"Fujisaki!" shouted Kukai who ran up towards Nagihiko. He smiled.

"Yo, Souma-kun. What's up?"

"I'm having... girlfriend troubles," he confessed as he scratched the back of his head. Nagihiko put his hands up.

"No, no, no. I am not the person to come to for that. I have never had a girlfriend before, so why would you even think of asking me?"

"Because you're the go-to guy for everything!" Kukai exclaimed, flailing his arms about. Nagihiko chuckled.

"I don't know everything, Souma-kun. Try asking Amu-chan. She always knows just what to say," he replied, looking over at the pink haired girl who was drinking tea with Rima. Kukai shook his head.

"She's never been dumped, so how would she know what to say this time?"

Nagihiko lowered his head as he closed his eyes; he had a smile on his face. "Amu-chan says things that make people feel better whether she's experienced their situation or not. Try asking her. You might get something good out of it."

Kukai looked over at Amu; he narrowed his eyes. "I'll give it a shot." He walked over to where the two girls are, and tapped Amu's shoulder.

"Uh, Hinamori. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Rima narrowed her eyes at the aurburn haired teen, and scoffed. She particularly like Souma Kukai. All he did to her was act obnoxious, and mess up her perfectly styled hair that took almost two hours to do.

Amu smiled at him and nodded. "Sure, Kukai." She brushed her skirt off as she stood. She followed Kukai to a more private area, and sat down on a bench.

"Uhm... Where do I start..." He scratched the back of his head once again as he chuckled nervously. "Er... Uh..."

"Are you having girl problems?" Amu asked bluntly, causing Kukai to almost explode. His face was a bright pink as he looked at her surprised.

"How did you know?" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. Amu chuckled nervously as well, placing his hands off of her shoulders. "Just by the look on your face. Were you by chance, dumped?"

Kukai cringed as he nodded slowly. Amu's eyes widened. "Sion dumped you? Why?"

"She said that we never see each other because she's traveling the world. Her piano playing career took off, and she said that I don't deserve a girl that's never there."

He sounded so sad, that Amu almost teared up. She's never seen him so upset before. Her eyebrows slanted upwards as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Kukai, there's no need to beat yourself up about it. Maybe this is a good thing."

Kukai glared at the girl, making her flinch. "You've never been dumped before, so you don't understand." He sighed. _Maybe this was a bad idea after all... _"I should probably just give up on love. It's useless."

"No, I haven't been dumped before," she said. She was so lucky to have Ikuto who was currently traveling the world. He's been gone for about four years now. But he does visit every chance he gets.

"But it's not right to give up on love just because you were dumped." Kukai snapped his head towards Amu. She continued. "Maybe you don't understand the feelings of the person you love. And maybe they fall in love with someone else." Kukai grumbled at the possibility of Sion falling for another guy. Maybe a foreigner.

Amu smiled. "But just by seeing them smiling and enjoying themselves, you can feel a happiness yourself."

He widened his eyes at the pink haired girl. She was right. He loved to see Sion smile and enjoy herself; it makes him happy. He smiled serenely at Amu, and gave her a hug.

Amu, who was surprised by the gesture, widened her eyes. Kukai wasn't someone who was so touchy feely. He usually doesn't give hugs out of the blue.

"Thanks Hinamori. That actually means a lot to me," he whispered as he pulled away. Amu smiled again. "You're welcome. Anytime."

Kukai flinched as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He stumbled slightly as his fingers made their way to grab his cell phone. "It's Utau," he stated as he flipped it opened.

"Idol? What's up?" He asked, using his own personal nickname for her. He heard her grimace on the other line.

_"A new Ramen shop opened up right down the street from your school. I challenge you to eat the ten levels of spiciness with me. Whoever loses, has to pay for ice cream." _

Kukai smiled. "You're on, Popstar." And he shut his phone. He looked over at Amu. "I have a challenge to attend to. Maybe eating some good food will cheer me up a little bit more."

Amu smiled back at him. "Go ahead. See you later."

"See ya!" he exclaimed as he ran off.

Nagihiko and Rima watched as Kukai ran towards the area of his school.

"He's too hyper," Rima stated bluntly as she sipped her tea. Nagihiko chuckled. "That's who Souma-kun is."

"It seems that Amu helped him out with his little predicament. She always knows what to say."

Nagihiko smiled as he looked over at Amu, who was texting on her phone. It was probably Ikuto.

"She'll always be there for anyone who needs her. She'll always be a helping hand or a listening ear," he said looking up at the sky. "Because she knows what it's like to believe that no one cares. She knows what it's like to feel alone, suffocated in her own thoughts."

Rima looked at him solemnly as he continued. "She knows how just one person can change someone's life."

Rima smiled towards her. "She's there for anyone that needs her, just to prove that compassion still exists. She's here for everyone."

They saw Amu walk towards them.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?"

They exchanged secretive smiles.

"Just talking about lending a helping hand."

**:A Helping Hand:**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki- I think it kinda sucked, but that was just me. <strong>

**Feedback is welcomed.**

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


End file.
